ben10versefandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Levin
Among all of Ben Tennyson's enemies, Kevin is the only one who holds a personal grudge against him. From all of the visible appearances as a disobedient adolescent, Kevin Levin, is a sociopath that Ben encounters after having a quarrel with his grandfather, Max Tennyson. History According to Kevin, his parents abandoned him when they discovered that he had superhuman abilities, labeling him a freak. He then moved into the streets where he survived by using his abilities. He was bullied by a gang of boys who occupied the The 39th Street Bridge, but when he absorbed energy from the Omnitrix and transformed into a half-Heatblast creature he got revenge and claimed the bridge as his own. However, Ben, Gwen, and Max arrived just in time to prevent him from killing the gang he had procured the location from. He and Ben then began to battle, but when the energy from the Omnitrix began to leak out of his body he absorbed more, this time becoming a half-Fourarms creature and he began to overpower Ben. Noticing the Omnitrix beginning to time out, Ben desperately fought him back only to have the Omnitrix time out. Kevin realizing, that Ben is now in his own form and powerless against the strength of his current form, grabbed Ben and tried to remove the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix then released a wave of energy sending Kevin through a wall and reverting him to his original form. In the closing of the episode, Kevin displays the ability to light his hand on fire, suggesting that he absorbed the abilities of at least one of the Omnitrix aliens more permanently. In the episode "Framed," it is revealed that Kevin actually gained the ability to transform into the bodies of the original ten Omnitrix aliens at will, the amount of power produced by the Omnitrix in "Kevin 11" permitted Kevin to completely obtain its powers. As a condition, Kevin's power to control this ability is weaker than the Omnitrix, causing the power to overpower his human self causing him to stay as an alien for most of the period. As shown in the episode, "Framed", Kevin holds Ben responsible for this, so he utilizes the advantages of the Omnitrix powers to make more trouble for Ben, both for his own advantage and to harm Ben's (more like, his alien forms') status, by going on a crime spree in Los Angeles while occupying his alien forms. Later in the episode the two are fighting on the Golden Gate Bridge, and Kevin's abilities mutate, transforming him to an amalgamation of all of the original ten aliens. After his mutation, Kevin gloats that he has all of Ben's powers plus his own, making him "Kevin 11" (the name Kevin is credited under in the ending sequence of the show). Kevin is then shot from a laser released by one of Lt. Steel's crew. He makes his way into another appearance in "Grudge Match", Kevin was in combat with Ben, to get back at him, blaming his state on Ben. As they fight, Kevin and Ben were teleported and were told to fight in alien gladiator games aboard the Mega Cruiser. Throughout their fight, Ben helps Kevin to learn the advantages of being an amalgam. Because Kevin is a mixture made up of different Omnitrix alien's body parts, he can combine their abilities to make up for their decreased strength. Even thought they were forced to work as a team, Kevin's only achievement was to destroy Ben. In the end, he was brought to another galaxy while fighting Technorg. Later in the episode, after causing a riot aboard the ship with Ben, he attacks Ben. He claims that he knows all of Ben's abilities due to being a combined version of his aliens. However, not knowing about Cannonbolt, Ben overwhelms him. Ben is then shot back to earth in an escape pod by Technorg and Kevin defeats Technorg in a subsequent fight off screen. Kevin then becomes the captain of the Mega Cruiser. Kevin makes his fourth appearance in the second season episode, "Back With a Vengeance," when he find Vilgax frozen in space. He then works together as a team with Vilgax to overpower Ben, and was able to finally remove the Omnitrix from Ben's wrist. However, he becomes disloyal to Vilgax and tries to abandon Ben and Vilgax in the Null Void, but was unsuccessful causing only Ben to flee leaving him and Vilgax trapped as a substitute. Personality Relationships Ben Tennyson : See also: Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson : See also: Gwen Tennyson Vilgax : See also: Vilgax Powers and Abilities Kevin was believed to be a mutant human teenager it was born with the power to take in any sort of energy and let go of it whenever he desires in the original series, however in Ben 10: Alien Force it was revealed that he has alien lineage which is the result of his abilities. Kevin's abilities have been known to evolve or mutate throughout both the Ben 10 series and Alien Force series, changing completely or partially at different instances. Abilities during "Kevin 11" The energy can be utilized to turn on or overwork different types of technology and can be utilized to create energy explosions. When he was taking in the energy from the Omnitrix's aliens, even though he transforms into a incomplete versions, it is still effective. When he makes his first show in "Kevin 11," he soaked in the powers of Heatblast and Fourarms, utilizing the previous alien's abilities to get even with people whom had wronged him. He extracted the later alien's abilities once more when he was locked in combat with Ben for the second time to get even again. When he tried to remove the Omnitrix from Ben, the Omnitrix released a reaction pulse to prevent Kevin from winning it, deactivating his power. Kevin, on the other hand, shows the power to produce fire during the conclusion of the episode. Abilities during "Framed" As a result of the Omnitrix's repulse energy wave displayed in "Kevin 11", prior to the episode "Framed" he gained the ability to transform into the original ten Omnitrix alien bodies, having all their abilities but at a weaker proportion than Ben. He is able to hold the forms of the aliens for an undefined amount of time and is able to transform parts of his body back to normal, as he showed when he turned his head back to normal while occupying Heatblast's body. Once again, his abilities mutate in the episode "Framed" and he became what Vilgax would later describe as a"misshapen, chaotic amalgam of creatures from the Omnitrix." This form would have; Fourarms's head, body, right eyes, number of arms, and legs, Grey Matter's left eye, Upgrade's upper back, Stinkfly's wings, Diamondhead's top right arm, Heatblast's top left arm, Wildmutt's bottom arms, Ghostfreak's lines on the chest and on his back, XLR8's tail and speed, and Ripjaws' antenna, gills, and jaws. He has Stinkfly's ability to fly and his slime spitting. Diamond Head's diamond ability with his right arm. Fourarm's strength. Wildmutt's sniffing ability. XLR8's speed. Heatblast's ability to shoot fire out of his left arm. Ripjaw's bitting (possibly also his ability to breath under water because he has Ripjaw's gills). Although Kevin does not have all of the powers of the omnitrix aliens he copied. He does not have Grey Matters intelligence, Upgrade's ability to take control machines and his lazer vision, and Ghostfreak's ability to turn invisible and his ability to walk through walls. Ben notes that Kevin's powers are only one-tenth as strong, (although this assessment may not be accurate) and Kevin never exhibits his original powers in this form (the same is true for Ghostfreak, Upgrade (though this is debatable when Kevin used XLR8's tail to slam a tray of Mega Cruiser food into Technorg's face), Grey Matter, or Wildmutt. Kevin's form also limits his ability to use the special powers of his alien forms. Being a random fusion of aliens, Kevin only has access to the powers most prevalent in his form. In addition to these limitations, Kevin seems unable to use the powers of any aliens Ben has gained since their original encounter. Alternate Kevins Alien Force : Main Article: Kevin Levin (Alien Force) Kevin 11,000 : Main Article: Kevin 11,000 Gallery : Main Article: Kevin Levin/Gallery File:Kevin Levin.jpg Category:Ben 10 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Ben 10 Characters Category:Osmosians